The present invention relates to a stapler, and particularly to an audio and video effect stapler which present audio and video effects and thus present an interesting effect.
With the development of technology, human life has improved greatly. Nowadays, processors and memories have widely used in many fields so as to manufacture more powerful tools. Especially in audio and video devices, more and more devices are added with audio and video effects so as to present a vivid effect to the users.
Staplers are a simple and widely used prior art tools, which are helpful in the document process in the conventional way. However, many new designs about the staplers have been developed, while all such develops are used to enhance the function about binding bind clips instead of enhancing other effects, such as shapes, audio and video effects.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide an audio and video effect stapler, which combines the conventional stapler and current audio and video technology so as to present a vivid effect to users.
To achieve about object, the present invention provides an audio and video effect stapler comprises the following elements. A base has an end pivotally installed with a bind clip groove. Another ejecting seat is pivotally installed on the base, which is coaxially installed with the bind clip groove. By pressing the ejecting seat, bind clip protrudes out for binding papers. An audio and video device is installed in the space formed by the base and the ejecting seat. Another end of the base is connected to a touch switch of the audio and video device. The inner lateral surface of the ejecting seat is installed with a press corresponding to the touch switch. As the press is pressed and bind clip protrudes out. The press exactly presses on the touch switch so that the audio and video device emits sound and light for increasing the interest of using a stapler and the stapler has an effect of decoration.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.